Abdul Qamar (Earth-616)
code-name) | Identity = Secret | Affiliation = Formerly ; undercover (fakely-reluctant) member of , | Relatives = unidentified ancestor (deceased); Maya, Rana, Almira (wives); Faisal, Hassim (sons) | Universe = Earth-616 | BaseOfOperations = Mobile; region of Saudi Arabia and Ahmet, Egypt | Gender = Male | Height = 5'10" | Weight = 170 lbs | Eyes = Brown | Hair = Black | UnusualFeatures = | CharRef = | Citizenship = Saudi Arabian | MaritalStatus = Married | Occupation = Bedouin chieftain, trader, covert operative, adventurer | Education = | Origin = Human | PlaceOfBirth = Aqabah, Saudi Arabia | Creators = Bill Mantlo; Sal Buscema | First = Incredible Hulk #250 | Death = Thunderbolts #55 | HistoryText = Early Life The Bedouin prince Abdul Qamar quickly rose to power over his nomadic family, but would often leave to trade goods in the cities. After one such trading run, while seeking shelter in an underground tomb, Qamar discovered a magic scimitar and flying carpet that had belonged to a thirteenth-century ancestor who had been a champion of his nomadic people, and who were gifts of the Desert Gods. Qamar decided to carry on his ancestor's tradition by battling evil as the Arabian Knight. He would have a first chance to do so battling two demons who had also been opposed by his ancestor. While doing so, the Arabian Knight tentatively collaborated and fought the Hulk, discovering his secret identity in the process. Contest of Champions One of the first known activities of the Arabian Knight occurred when Qamar was abducted along with most of Earth's heroes during the so-called first Contest of Champions, but he returned to his people soon after. Family death Later, a desert demon possessed Qamar's family, including the newest born, hoping that Qamar would kill his son, inadvertently setting the demon free. When Qamar did not, the demon was banished, leaving his son alive but killing his wives and family. Qamar fled into the desert with his son, swearing vengeance. Pantheon & Desert Sword Qamar became a special operative for Pantheon, and one of his first assignments was infiltrating the superhuman agents working on behalf of Iraq during the Iraqi infiltration of Kuwait, calling themselves Desert Sword. They operated under the pretense of threatening Qamar's (presumed) family in order to impress him into service. During this time, the Arabian Knight fought members of the American subversive super-team, Freedom Force. Qamar later stopped the altered soldier known as Sandstorm. Death Qamar returned to Saudi Arabia after the Iraqi invasion and continued to serve as the Arabian Knight. The Arabian Knight was killed when the being known as Humus Sapien awoke and drained the life force of random people with every use of his powers. | Powers = | Abilities = | Strength = The Arabian Knight possessed the normal human strength of a man of his age, height, and build, who engages in moderate regular exercise. | Weaknesses = | Equipment = see Weapons | Transportation = Magic carpet (see Weapons) | Weapons = The Arabian Knight's power derived from his three magical weapons. * The Arabian Knight wielded a "magic carpet" that responded solely to his mental commands. The carpet could levitate off the ground and propel itself through the air at any speed that the Knight commanded. The Arabian Knight seldom had it fly beyond the speed at which he could breathe, approximately 90 miles per hour. The carpet could levitate to any height the Knight commanded it, although he hadn't attempted to fly higher than 20,000 feet, the point at which the atmosphere became too thin to breathe. Besides its use as transportation, the carpet could be commanded to perform such feats as wrapping around an object or person, or rolling itself into a cylinder and striking like a whip or battering ram. The carpet, empowered by unknown magical forces, was virtually impervious to harm. * The Arabian Knight also wielded a golden magic scimitar, which was capable of emitting beams of concussive magical force. The maximum amount of concussive force the sword could emit at one time was not known, nor how long (if at all) it took the sword to "recharge" in between discharges. The Arabian Knight could mentally control the amount of force the sword emits. The sword possessed an enchantment that caused it to discharge magical energy against anyone other than the Knight who touched it. The Knight could also use the scimitar for scimitar and stabbing. It could cut through steel, stone and other hard materials. The scimitar also seems to possess certain anti-magic properties, causing massive damage to magical beings. * The belt-sash at the Arabian Knight's waist could also be animated by mental command to serve as bonds, lariat, whip or climbing rope. It was made of the same substance as the flying carpet and was similarly indestructible. It could magically extend in length to almost ten times its ordinary 8 inch by 4 foot size. The sash seemed to possess anti-magic capabilities such as, for example, exorcising demon-possessed people by wrapping around them. | Notes = | Trivia = * The Arabian Knight debuted and obtained his powers and magic gear in - but by then he already had a first cameo appearance flying in , which happened chronologically before #257. When reader Wally Neville wrote to ask how this was possible, the Marvel team responded simply, "Good question." | Links = * Arabian Knight at the Marvel Appendix }} hu:Abdul Qamar (616) Category:Muslim Characters